Eyes of a Demon
by Broken Caellux
Summary: Soul Form. The physical representation of a persons soul. Some people can contain the power in their bodies, other exert it as use it as a tool. But some can contain a tool in them, and are the perfect combination of both. But some people abuse this power and kill families. In particular 10 children with red eyes, who will bring the hierarchy's downfall. AU world. Rated T for Gore.


**Eyes of a Demon**

"RAWR" - dialogue

" _RAWR" -_ thoughts

[RAWR] - power activation

 **I don't own Kagerou Days or other anime elements**

In the world of today everyone has power. This power is called, Soul Form and is a representation of a persons soul. Some people can change parts of themselves into an animal body parts called Containers. Other can summon a weapon or tool, they called Attainers. But there are those who have the power of a tool in a part of their body permanently, Harmonics, the perfect combination of both.

Yet this has caused a major shift in power between the people with weak Soul Forms and those with strong ones. Whose who have power now abuse it, destroying, raping, and Burning down villages, plus killing families, especially the one of 10 little children, with fire in their eyes.

 **Japan Capital - Mekaku City**

A single person sat down on a bench. He was sitting at the edge of town, and behind him was a dense forest that one could easily get lost in. He looked around suspiciously at the crowed who were going along with their business. As he sat he saw 4 students laughing and joking about as they made their way to school. Three looked in awe as one did a trick with his dagger soul weapon.

The individual looked down after seeing them. He wished he could go around doing that, after all he was around the same age and had the same number of friends usually around him. He continued looking down with his slightly larger hood covering he eyes so only his mouth and some hair could be seen. He wore a white and yellow jumper with the number nine in the corner of his jacket and black jeans that fit perfectly. His shoes were average and in fairly good condition.

A few seconds later a person another person sat next to him. It was obviously a girls as one could see her smaller and slimmer build that his. She wore the exact same clothing as him except her jacket had slightly longer sleeves, a number six, and was white and dark blue.

Soon they both stood up and walked towards a the forest. They continued to walk for a few minuets in silence.They stopped and faced each other. They took off there hoods to reveal their true faces.

She has dark black hair tied up into two pony tails and had her tips dyed electric blue. Her eyes were a deep red colour and looked almost demonic.

He had the same dark black hair and had a little pony tail tied up at the back of his neck, plus his pony tail and some of his fringe were dyed pure white. His eyes were the same demonic red colour but had a certain sparkle too them.

As soon as they finished removing their hoods, she pulled him into a tight hug. He was at first stunted and the action took an few seconds to process, but eventually he returned the action.

"Haruka…"

"Takane…"

Slowly they temporarily parted, and just stood there looking into each others eyes. This time he drew into a looser hug with his head above hers. Then he moved his face back and looked at her extremely close up. A few seconds later he moved forward and felt her soft lips against him. She too felt his moist lips against hers. They both began to blush before pulling each other into a deeper kiss.

"I love you and your beautiful red eyes" they both thought.

The eyes were a sign of power, and only 10 people had them. All were companions, and all were pairs, joined by their demonic snake eyes.

 **Middle of the Forest**

Haruka and Takane walked side by side together with his hand in hers. They couldn't stop blushing, but both enjoyed each other company. The silence between them was awkward yet comforting, as the continued to walk through the dense green. Soon the two reached a clearing, and there stop a simple, but large house, enough to contain at least 15 people.

They walked through the door only to be greeted by a bunch off shouts.

"HARUKA!" everyone shouted, before running up to him and greeting him with punches, hugs and more.

"So how was your mission?" Shintaro asked as he walked forward from the back of the house.

"I gained enough information to set up at least another 5 operations" He said before reaching into his pants pocket and bring out a data stick and handing it to Takane, who plugged it into her laptop and started sifting thought the new data.

Takane brought up a document and connected it to a larger screen on the side of the room.

"According to the documents I stole, I was able to source a few things. Firstly according to the Children's Records forbidden articles, only 10 people in existence besides us have had the Demonic Snake Eyes SF(Soul Form). Those are our ancestors who all attained power in the SF Evolution Period. The second according to Outer Science classified records, is that the chance that a SF will be almost identical to one some else has, or had is 0.00000000001% percent chance. So someone did it on purpose and might be able to help us master our SF. Finally a government ball is happening tomorrow and the man who cause us all pain is going there."

"The Governor, Jin Suki "

 **Next Day. Mekaku City. Roof Tops.**

Hibaya and Kido were looking down at the Grand Palace.

[SF Activate, Viewing Demonic Snake Eyes]

[SF Activate, Concealing Demonic Snake Eyes]

Hibaya reached into the case they had brought with them and pulled out 2 snipers. As they both set them up, they were contacted by the gang, who were walking in as disguised at different people.

"Commence Operation, Suki Set-up." Shintaro told them

 **I will update later with a longer chapter next time**

 **Names of SF:**

 **Shintaro - Memorising Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Ayano - Connecting Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Takene - Intruding Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Haruka - Reforming Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Momo - Attracting Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Hibaya - Viewing Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Kido - Concealing Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Kano - Deceiving Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Seto - Revealing Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Mary - Paralysing Demonic Snake Eyes**

 **Calleux**


End file.
